


Oops?

by TheBabblingWriter



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Chilton is hardcore crushing, Drabble, F/M, Frederick is such a sap, accidental ily, bc he's such an awkward nerd and i love him, semi-pathetic chilton, this is cute tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 09:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8527498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBabblingWriter/pseuds/TheBabblingWriter
Summary: Frederick is crushing harder than a 12 year old girl on the owner of a restaurant. A late night at the office and hunger can lead to accidental proclamations of love. Uh oh.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt: Imagine person A is hardcore crushing on B, and fantasizes about their relationship so much they often refer to the both of them as a couple and say “I love you” at the end of their phone calls accidentally
> 
> (Prompt isn't mind - found it on http://otp--prompts.tumblr.com)
> 
> I might come back and flesh it out at some point, maybe even make it longer and/or chaptered. I like this OC and I'd like to give them both some background... We'll see.

The late hour came around quicker than Frederick had realised. A quick glance at the clock in his office caused him to sigh as he set his pen down. The hospital was long since empty, besides the meagre amount of night staff and (of course) the patients. 

Frederick closed the file he was looking over and stood, feeling the tension in his back as he straightened up. His stomach gurgled a little and he reached for his cell phone, hitting number 2 on his speed dial.

“Hello Frederick.” He voice drifted through the phone, soft as always.

His mood lifted significantly and a soft smile crossed his lips. “How did you know it was me?” He asked, delighting in the laugh that echoed from the phone.

“We have caller ID Frederick, bedsides, who else would call the restaurant so late.” She spoke.

He began to gather up his things in order to leave. “Yes well, I worked late.” He told her regretfully, knowing he must have sounded pathetic.

“Again? Really Frederick you have to stop working yourself so hard.” She admonished. He heard shuffling on the other end and assumed she was pottering around the restaurant, she always sent her staff home as soon as the restaurant closed. He never understood why she’d rather do all the work on her own.

Before he could reply to her she spoke once more.

“I’ll make you something to eat, are you okay to come by and pick it up?” She asked. He nodded before realising she couldn’t see him.

“Yes, thank you.” He replied. He always felt bad that she’d open the kitchen again, just for him, but he was damned if he didn’t adore the way she took care of him.

He wanted to gather the courage to ask her out. He was already head over heels for her, but he wasn’t sure a woman like her would ever stoop so low as to date a man like him, especially how he’d acted when they’d first met. He’d been awfully rude and she’d been nothing but polite, even kind.

He could only imagine the looks on his staffs faces if she ever came to the hospital to bring him lunch. They’d be shocked that the woman he’d told them all was his girlfriend was actually real. He hadn’t meant to, it had been an accident, but when that idiotic orderly had jokingly mentioned that he was pathetically alone, he’d sprung into a reply that eventuated in him telling them all that he had a girlfriend who adored him and who just so happened to own a restaurant and cook like an angel.

It had since then, taken on a snowball effect and he spent his days pondering on a relationship between the two of them. Not that he would  **ever** tell her that.

“I’ll see you soon Frederick, drive safe please.” She said, startling him out of his thoughts.

“Of course, I’ll see you soon. Love you.” Everything came to a stop. Oh god. What had he just done. There a sickening silence and for a moment he hoped she’d hung up before he’d opened his idiotic mouth.

“Oh.” She finally said. Frederick’s heart came to a stop. This was it, she’d tell him never to contact her again, that she thought he was creepy and never wanted to see him again.

“I love you too.” then the dial tone. What.

He was still holding the phone to his ear when his mind finally caught up with him. Had she…  _ She did.  _ He grinned and quickly grabbed his things, pulling on his coat and hightailing it out of there.

 


End file.
